


Day 23: Cooking/ Baking

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [22]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baking, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Baz doesn't like baking - but he likes Simon





	Day 23: Cooking/ Baking

Baz

 

“Your gingerbread man looks awful, Simon!”, I say. There is no bite to it. This is fun. We've been baking the whole morning and dedicated the afternoon to decorating them. 

It doesn't look like Simon puts any effort in it. His face is covered in edible paint, sugar and sprinkles. His hands are sticky, his sleeves crusted with batter. 

But he looks happy. His face radiates with positive energy. A big smile has been plastered across his face ever since we started this ‘traditional Christmas activity’. It's very sweet. 

“They do, don't they? But that's the point anyways!”, he says joyfully. 

“Are you sure? Why are we doing this than?”, I chuckle. 

“Because it's fun!”, he exclaims. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
